Frozen: Don't Let it Out
by Celestail Spirit
Summary: Stella has always feared the worst, being alone. But when push comes to shove, she is forced into the cold state of isolation. It's up to a certain someone from the past to help Stella come to terms with herself. But what will happen when Stella can't conceal anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So just a quick note before I begin, whenever I have a song in the story, I'll have an author's note telling the name of the song, so you can listen to it. Well, that's all. Enjoy!**

**(A/N: Song: Vuelie, opening song from Frozen)**

"Na na na hey ya na, ei he ya ha na ha. Na hey ya hey ya nei ya nu ah, hanna hey ooh nu wa nei." The choir sang from the rafters above the church.

The King, Queen, and two princesses of Arendale sat on finely crafted chairs on the side of the room and watched as a priest carried a newborn child and layed her down on a holy blessing table, put a crown of holy berries along with vines on her head, dressed her in sacred clothes, and started circling a long stick with a horses head carved into it around the childs' head.

The priest stopped, and everyone in the church who had come to watch stood up.

"Gud velsigne denne kongelig barn med din hellige krefter." The priest uttered a prayer.

**(A/N: The words mean: God bless this royal child with your holy powers)**

The priest hung a necklace with a jewel around the young girls' neck, before saying "Princess Stella of Arendale"

And with that, everyone started clapping.

The Queen, holding her one year old daughter, walked with the King over to the Blessing table, followed closely by their five year old daughter. The King gently picked up the child, thanked the priest, nodded to his family, and started on his way, the others behind him.

"Mom, why did we do this?" The small five year old asked.

Her mother thought of a way to explain it that a child would understand. "Well, Elsa, it's to chase away any bad spirits that might be in her."

"Oh, alright..." Elsa didn't quite understand what "bad spirits" were, but she didn't ask for a longer explanation. Besides, she was too exited about her new sister, Princess Stella of Arendale, had just been born the night before, and Elsa couldn't wait to start playing with her. Her other sister, Anna, on the other hand, was too young to understand Stella was her new sister, so when she learned to talk Elsa would tell her. Until then, Elsa was perfectly happy playing with her sisters.

* * *

"Shhhh! Follow my lead!" Flashes of white and red were silently running around the castle at the break of dawn. Two girls giggling their way down the long halls, hiding behind shelves, desks, or doors whenever a maid walked by.

Quickly running a corner, the two girls bumped into someone (literally). They look up to see a figure, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Think you can hide from me huh, Anna, Stella?" The older girl asked.

"No she found us!" Stella said, struggling to get up and run away. Anna grabbed Stella and pulled her back down.

"Oh no you don't! If I'm going down so are you!" Anna held Stella in place as the girl towering above them started to laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The girl giggled.

"No, but you'll give us oatmeal!" Stella said trying to get out of Anna's grip.

Anna laughed. "Elsa will give YOU oatmeal, but not me."

"Oh you too." Elsa said with an evil smile.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding! Come on!" Elsa started running toward the door that lead to the flower garden out back. Anna and Stella followed.

"What is it Elsa?" Stella asked as she walked faster to keep up. Elsa crouched down, picked a rose, stood up, and turned on her toes to show them.

"The roses are in full bloom!" Elsa exclaimed as she smelled the sweet red flower.

"Oh! Watch this!" Stella brought her hands together and started circling them around each other. Small sparks of white started to form, creating a small snow flake. With more concentration, the snow became larger, and started compacting into solid ice. Closing her hands around her finished product, she smiled.

In her hand, she held a beautiful ice rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it was true. Stella had been born with the same white hair, the same icy blue eyes, and the same powers as Elsa.

This confused the King and Queen greatly. How is it that Elsa has powers, and now Stella, however Anna remained perfectly normal? Until they answered that question, she decided it be best not to talk about it with anyone outside the castle.

This didn't trouble the sisters though. They played happily as if being able to control snow and ice was a normal everyday thing. Anna does question why she doesn't have these abilities every now and then, but no one can provide an authentic answer. This frustrates Anna, but she doesn't push any further, knowing not even her parents know the answer.

The three of them, now covered in dirt and mud, thudded through the halls to the ladies room, where they would clean themselves off for dinner.

Elsa had to lift Anna and Stella so they could reach the soap, which was on a tall cabinet that not even Elsa could reach without making a staircase of ice.

Stella still isn't experienced enough with her powers to do most of the things her older sister can do, but she was still learning. Elsa was five years older then her.

After the girls got changed and washed up, they ran down the corridor to the dining room, where their parents have already been waiting for fifteen minutes.

They sat down, a line from youngest to oldest, a row of giggling boxes. They fidgeted as if they were a Jack-in-the-Box on the verge of bursting.

"Now girls, remember your manners." The Queen scolded.

Immediately, they calmed down, sat straight, and waited patiently for their food.

When it arrived, everyone ate quietly. But the King and Queen knew as soon as the last bean on their plate was gone, they would bolt out of their chair and run off pretending to ride magical rainbow unicorns until bedtime.

And that's just what happened.

The girls were heard all over the castle, running around pretending the maids' brooms were unicorns, and they were on a quest to save to princess locked in a tower, which happened to be one of Anna's dolls.

It was a normal day. Anna and Stella practically needing to be dragged into bed, Elsa needing a new toothbrush due to her freezing the old one, Anna putting pillows under her blanket trying to make a fort, and Stella complaining there's a monster under her bed.

Yup, a normal day.

Until...

"Pssst! Stella! Wake up!" Anna whispered, shaking her younger sister, who was snoring happily under her covers.

There was a bit of stirring, and finally a head emerged from the pile of sheets.

Seeing a small ray of light from the blinds, Stella jumped as if she just drank a bucket of caffeine. Anna smiled, seeing her sister just as wide awake as she was.

"Ah man I overslept, come on!" Stella said, jumping off the bed, grabbing Anna hand, and running to the third sisters' bed.

Anna and Stella looked at each other, before counting.

"One...Two...Three!" They jumped on Elsa's bed at the same time, causing the slumbering princess to jump and nearly fall off the bed.

"Geeze, do you have to wake me up so early?" Elsa grumbled as she smoothed out the ice blue sheets which had been thrown across the bed. "Go back to sleep" Elsa mumbled, pulling the covers over her face.

"But we can't, the sky's awake, so we're awake, so we have to play!" Stella and Anna said in sync as they flopped down on top of Elsa.

"Go play by yourselves" Elsa pushed Anna and Stella off the bed, and they landed with a big thud.

Anna leaned over and whispered something to Stella, who giggled at the comment.

The two sister clambered back onto the bed that seemed like a mountain at their height, and sat back on top of Elsa. Stella opened Elsa eye with her hand, while Anna leaned in and whispered

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"


End file.
